


Firsts

by whiteocean



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteocean/pseuds/whiteocean
Summary: Jisung finds out Hyunjin has never kissed anyone.





	Firsts

Jisung is curious.

When the members drink together, they end up spilling secrets, telling stories about their past experiences with girls. But Hyunjin is always very quiet. Even Jeongin seems to have more to say about dating than Hyunjin, and it just bothers Jisung because, well, he’s really fucking curious.

That’s why, when the members go out to cinema together, leaving only Jisung and Hyunjin in their four person room, Jisung waves two bottles of soju in front of Hyunjin, inviting him to drink together. If Hyunjin gets drunk and Jisung asks him about it directly, he might finally find out the truth.

It soon turns out he doesn’t even have to get Hyunjin very drunk to drag a confession out of him, but what Hyunjin tells him is definitely not what he expected to hear.

"I’ve never kissed anyone," he blurts out and all Jisung can think about is how cute he looks, eyes hazy and cheeks flushed and - wait what?

"What?" he gapes at Hyunjin. "Seriously??”

"Yeah…" Hyunjin is turning the soju bottle around in his hands and Jisung can sense that he is nervous and embarrassed. "I did date a girl once, but we didn’t do anything. And then I realized," he pauses, looking up at Jisung anxiously, like he’s scared of what he’s about to say and Jisung suddenly feels guilty because if it wasn’t for the alcohol, Hyunjin probably wouldn’t say it at all and if he doesn’t want to say it then- "I… I’m, uh, I like guys."

Jisung stares at his friend, trying to process the information. Hyunjin looks scared and Jisung wants to hug him or do something to make him feel better but he’s just so surprised.

"You- you like…" he takes a sip of his drink, hoping it will help his tongue work properly and meanwhile his mind chooses to focus on what seems to be an even more important piece of information, "And you’ve seriously NEVER kissed anyone?"

Hyunjin shakes his head, blinking, like he didn’t expect the conversation to go that way. He relaxes visibly, though, and Jisung is glad for that.

"I… I didn’t even know… where to look for someone, who’d, you know, like to kiss me?" he’s blushing and rubbing his nose with his hand and he’s just so, so cute, and he must be kind of dumb too, because seriously, who wouldn’t want to kiss him? Jisung’s almost-drunk mind has serious trouble comprehending the idea of not wanting to kiss Hyunjin. Things like not wanting to kiss Hyunjin just don’t happen to people, he’s absolutely sure of that. He’s so beautiful and his lips are so kissable, who wouldn’t want to kiss him?

"Why didn’t you tell me earlier?" it’s strange to find out that even though he’s been friends with Hyunjin for so long, he didn’t know something so important about him. "I could kiss you," he adds before his mind catches up with his tongue, and then he slaps his forehead for with his hand for being so stupid. But Hyunjin doesn’t seem weirded out- he just giggles at Jisung’s funny antics. “I mean, if you want me to, I’d like to kiss you,” Jisung continues, feeling braver.

"You…you’d like to?" Hyunjin sounds like he can’t believe it and Jisung wants to shake him because, seriously, he would be fine with doing nothing but kissing Hyunjin for the rest of his life. He wonders if it’s, perhaps, a little bit weird, he’s wondered about it for a while, but then again, isn’t it normal to think about kissing people you find pretty? It’s obvious that Hyunjin is pretty. And if Jisung thinks about kissing Hyunjin more than he thinks about other pretty people, it’s because Hyunjin is always around and always so cute and it just reminds him about the kissing and… wait what?

"So you’d like to?" he answers with a question of his own and then they just stare at each other, before Hyunjin smiles and moves closer, placing his soju bottle on the floor, as far away from them as he can reach.

"If you want to… then it’s fine," he says, voice going down to a whisper and Jisung swallows thickly because damn it, he definitely wants to. He can sense how nervous Hyunjin is and in an attempt to calm him down, he tentatively brushes a strand of hair away from Hyunjin’s forehead and leans in to kiss it; Hyunjin lets out a shaky sigh and closes his eyes. Then Jisung moves lower, to his lips, connecting them with his own.

He expects the kiss to be sweet and innocent, just like first kisses usually are, but even though Hyunjin is obviously inexperienced, he’s also extremely eager and he soon opens his mouth, deepening the kiss and before Jisung realizes, Hyunjin is fully seated on his lap, his hands cupping his face as he kisses him continuously. He doesn’t really taste like anything at all, perhaps because Jisung’s tongue is a bit numb from the alcohol; all he can feel is the hot wetness of his mouth. The kiss is a bit clumsy, but full of passion and curiosity, like Hyunjin wants to learn everything at once and Jisung soon feels the warmth of arousal flushing through him as he holds Hyunjin by his waist to keep him steady.

They only part when they’re out of breath and Hyunjin rests his forehead against Jisung’s as he breathes heavily. He places his hands on Jisung’s arms, pressing closer against him as he whispers, “Touch me,” and Jisung is sure he’s about to lose his mind.

"We’re drunk," he states flatly, his eyebrows furrowed, because even though he wants to, something in his hazy mind is telling him that having sex while drunk isn’t the right thing to do.

"Nah," Hyunjin giggles. "Just a little tipsy?"

"But you’re, uh," Jisung swallows. "I don’t think it’s a good idea."

"It’s alright. I’ve thought about it a lot… I’ve wanted this for a long time," Hyunjin lowers his gaze, his eyelashes dark against his cheekbones, and he looks so pretty, Jisung is convinced this is definitely not fair play. He can’t really blame Hyunjin for wanting to have sex, though. If he had to live all his life without it he’d surely either go crazy or explode. He thinks Hyunjin must be a saint for being able to hold out for so long. And then he wonders who exactly Hyunjin imagined when he thought about having sex. Got7's Jinyoung comes to his mind first and he almost wants to laugh except he’s feeling irrationally jealous.

"Who did you think about?" he asks out loud before he can stop himself. "Jinyoung hyung?"

Hyunjin stares at him and turns completely red. “I- no- why would you even say that?!” he sputters. “I’ve never- oh God.” He covers his face with his hands and even his ears are red and it’s really cute but Jisung is still jealous.

"Then who?" he presses, curious. "Changbin hyung? Chan hyung? Seungmin? Don’t tell me you thought about Minho hyung. Or idols from other groups? Oh wait- could it be? Manager hyu-"

"Shut up," Hyunjin laughs, he’s still flushed though and he gives Jisung’s arm a light punch. "I mostly thought about you, okay. Happy now?"

Yes, Jisung is definitely happy, in fact he is so happy he just wants to give Hyunjin a tight hug. But then the full meaning of Hyunjin’s words hits him and his breath gets caught in his throat. Hyunjin thought about him? Out of all people he knows? Wow.

"S-so… did you touch yourself?"

"I…" Hyunjin licks his lips. "Yeah, I did. I… also…" he takes a deep breath, "I f-fingered myself…"

Jisung’s ever-so-helpful mind instantly presents him with images of Hyunjin lying on his back, legs spread, fucking himself with his own fingers, biting on his lower lip to keep quiet. And all with Jisung on his mind.

Fuck.

He flips them over, perhaps a bit too roughly, because Hyunjin’s head hits the floor with a thud and he lets out a loud “ow!” but he doesn’t seem to mind much because he’s soon smiling up at Jisung and his lips look so deliciously kiss-swollen it makes Jisung want to kiss him forever to make sure they’ll stay that way. He’s really way too beautiful, with his cheeks flushed and his eyes shining with excitement.

"Kiss me again," he whispers and Jisung does, his tongue slipping easily into Hyunjin’s warm mouth, rolling against his tongue. He feels Hyunjin arch up to him, as he wraps his arms around Jisung, pulling him closer, desperate for more contact.

"What do you want?" Jisung breathes against Hyunjin’s mouth when they break the kiss.

"…I want you to fuck me," Hyunjin still looks a bit shy and tentative, but he seems determined at the same time. He gives Jisung’s lower lip a kittenish lick. "Please?"

Jisung feels his mouth go dry at the words and he slides his hands down Hyunjin’s sides, feeling him shiver as he leaves soft kisses on his neck and chin. He hooks his fingers into the waistband of Hyunjin’s boxers and drags them down and Hyunjin raises his hips to help get rid of them. Jisung can see him blush; he rubs his hip soothingly.

"Touch me," Hyunjin whispers shakily. Jisung’s fingers tremble slightly as he brushes his hand over the soft skin of Hyunjin’s butt, before, gently, pushing his thighs apart. Hyunjin squirms a little, lets out a small, pleased sound and spreads his legs further.

"You like that," Jisung breathes, fascinated, pushing a little more at the younger’s thighs.

"Ah," Hyunjin gasps out, flushed, his expression something between terribly flustered and incredibly aroused. He’s already hard but so is Jisung, his erection pushing against the material of his pants, as reaches blindly towards his bed table and fishes a bottle of lube from the bottom drawer. He slicks his fingers and leans over Hyunjin, kissing him deeply as he runs his hand up and down his cock. Hyunjin moans into the kiss, arching up, hands grasping at Jisung’s hair and then he stills as Jisung presses his fingers against his opening, one fingertip slipping inside for a moment and then withdrawing. Hyunjin breaks the kiss and gasps.

"You alright?" Jisung is concerned. "You said you’ve done this before."

"It feels different when it’s someone else’s fingers," Hyunjin gives him a heated look, "But good different. Don’t stop." He grabs the front of Jisung’s t-shirt and pulls him in for another kiss. Convinced, Jisung lets his fingertips tease at Hyunjin’s entrance, tracing the rim, dipping in and out, letting him grow accustomed to being touched there. He then pushes one finger deep inside and now Hyunjin isn’t kissing him anymore, they are simply exchanging breath, their lips almost touching, soft whimpers escaping Hyunjin’s mouth from time to time. Jisung can see Hyunjin’s eyelashes flutter as he presses another finger alongside the first, carefully stretching the tight ring of muscle. It all feels extremely intimate as they lie there, pressed close like this, their breaths mixing, air hot and heavy around them. Jisung slides his fingers out and pushes them back in, beginning to fuck Hyunjin slowly. Hyunjin moans, clutching Jisung’s arms as he raises his hips to push back against the digits.

"Can you come just from this?" Jisung asks, because it’s not like he wasn’t ever curious, he’s read up about it and he knows it’s possible, just not for everyone. Himself, he’s never really found it appealing. Hyunjin seems to love it though and somehow, the idea really turns Jisung on.

"I… yes, ah!" Jisung presses his fingers against his prostate and Hyunjin gasps, his body tensing, toes curling. "I have before, it’s really, ah! Really good…” he manages in a shaky voice, the last word turning into moan as Jisung massages his sweet spot. He watches his friend carefully, not wanting to miss a thing, because Hyunjin looks gorgeous like this, so needy, so completely undone. He leans down to kiss his hip, stretching him, admiring the way his body spreads for him, muscles relaxing, soft panting moans filling his ears, until Hyunjin apparently can’t take it anymore.

"Jisungie… s-stop or I’m going to-" he stops to moan, the sound high and sweet. "I-I want to come with you inside me…"

Jisung inhales sharply, feeling a surge of desire; he’s painfully hard now and he’s sure he can’t take it any longer, either. He removes his fingers - Hyunjin letting out a small whimper at the feeling of loss - and unzips his pants, pulling out his erection and quickly covering it with lube. Hyunjin is watching him, their eyes meet and Hyunjin offers him a small, sweet smile. Jisung’s heart swells as he smiles back and positions himself on top of the other, pressing his cock against the opening.

"Ready?" he asks, rubbing Hyunjin’s hip. Hyunjin nods and Jisung, unable to wait any longer, slowly pushes inside. It looks incredible, the head of his cock slowly swallowed by Hyunjin’s body. He shudders, feeling every spasm and clench of Hyunjin’s muscles as he adjusts. Hyunjin shuts his eyes tightly, a frown on his face; Jisung is worried that he’s hurting him.

"You alright?" he asks, his voice strained and breathy as Hyunjin clenches around him, sending flares of white-hot pleasure along his nerves "Try to relax."

"Y-yeah it just... it burns, but it’s alright, it’s you, I want to feel you," Hyunjin whispers and raises his hips, urging Jisung to go on. He does, pushing in to the hilt, reveling in the sensation of Hyunjin’s body surrounding him. It’s hot and incredibly tight, and it feels so good for him, but Hyunjin is still tense, and he’s barely moving, just breathing heavily. Jisung runs his hand up and down his thigh, waiting for him to relax.

"Does it hurt?" he asks softly and leans down to kiss Hyunjin’s temple, licking away a trickle of sweat.

"A bit… but I’m okay." Hyunjin wraps his legs around Jisung’s hips and oh- it buries him even deeper into Hyunjin’s body and they both gasp. Jisung supports himself with both his arms as he leans down to kiss Hyunjin and Hyunjin immediately wraps his arms around his neck, pulling him closer, moaning into his mouth when Jisung pulls out and draws back in, the tight flesh clenching around him. And then Jisung is fucking him with long, slow thrusts, filling him before sliding almost all the way out and then pressing back in with urgency.

"I want you, just you," Hyunjin says against his lips, his voice strangled and shaky. His teeth graze Jisung's jawline. "I want you- ah- more…" He moans.

"Jinnie," Jisung gasps, moving faster and Hyunjin meets his thrusts, his fingers clawing at his back as he moans steadily under his breath. "Touch yourself for me." Hyunjin does, his hand trembling, and with just a few strokes he’s coming with a choked gasp, cum spilling over his hand. Jisung moans, burying his face in Hyunjin’s neck as he feels his walls clench around him, tight and hot, and soon he’s coming too, still thrusting as he rides his orgasm out, filling Hyunjin up. Hyunjin whimpers at the feeling and embraces him close, his breath hot against Jisung’s neck.

"You alright?" Jisung whispers a moment later, gently pulling out and rising himself up on his forearms to look at Hyunjin’s face.

"More than alright," Hyunjin answers, smiling, voice tired but bright. "But my back hurts a bit. We should have moved to the bed, especially since it’s not even a meter away." Despite the complaint, he sounds happy and completely content, but Jisung still feels guilty.

"I’m sorry," he mumbles, frowning. "That wasn’t what a first time should be. Next time I’ll buy you flowers and light candles and kiss you all over your body…" he trails off, just a little bit worried about how Hyunjin will react to the ‘next time’ part.

Hyunjin giggles. “I like flowers, but that’s too cheesy.” He pauses, glancing at Jisung shyly. “But um, a date would be nice.”

Jisung grins at him. “Are you asking me out?”

“Would you say yes?”

He cups Hyunjin’s face. “Of course, baby.” 

And then he leans in to kiss the smile on Hyunjin’s lips, thinking of ways to make all of Hyunjin’s firsts amazing and memorable. In the end, Hyunjin deserves all the best.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Seungjin is my OTP but I wanted to try this ship.  
> It probably sucks but uh, I tried.


End file.
